warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dapplefrost's Enemy
Written by: Leafster 'Hello Featherkit, want to hear a story? I'm no Elder but I have one to tell. You need to promise me you'll keep it secret. Can Streamkit hear? Well I guess. Here is how it starts....... ' Enemy within "Pricklepaw come back! No, this way! Pricklepaw!" I yowled. Suddenly the world swirled around me and I woke up in the apprentices den. I let out a whimper. "Pricklepaw?" "Ya, I'm here." I shrank away embarrased. "Scardy mouse!" Brackenpaw snickered. Shut up! ''Brackenpaw was always being a mouse-heart. "Dawn patrol!" I got up. "Dapplepaw, you can sleep." I curled back up in my nest. I watched Brackenpaw pad right beside Pricklepaw thier pelt brushing, nose touching. My face burned with anger. Pricklepaw thought He was some kind of hero. He wasn't. I'm not the smartest, but I knew he wasn't. As I learned the next day. Fire! Smoke scorched the camp. Kits were wailing and I couldn't see a thing. finally I followed Pricklepaw to a tunnel and escaped. well not really. Just as I ducked my head under I heard a yowl. I raced through the clearing. There at my paws was Valleyfoot, Gingertail's mate, Brackenpaw's mentor and my father. "He deserved to die!" a voice whispered. I whipped around to see Brackenpaw standing beside me. "I don't need to waste my energy on you. do I?" I stared at his paws; covered in blood. "N-no-no you don't." I stammbered. He smirked. "Well I can't trust you!"He snarled launching at me. I stumbled around in the smoke. He was gaining on me suddenly I couldn't see him any more. "Shadowclan attack!" ''Shadowlan attacking? ''Fallowstar leaped from the grass and attacked me. I ran my heart beating. ''Where is everyone? ''Fallowstar leaped and battered me to the side. I could see the fire flickering right in front of me. I glanced at Fallowstar. He was getting ready to push me into the fire. Suddenly Frozenwater leaped at Fallowstar. She stood no chance and was sent squealling into the shade of the maple trees. The fire was getting closer. "Oh, Riverclan will lose an apprentice today." Fallowstar cooed lunging at me. He tried to push me but I moved out of the way and he shoved himself into the fire. "Help!" He yowled in pain before the fire ingulfed him. I gazed around the clearing light up by flames. I saw Brambleprickle wrestling Pricklepaw. I was quickly at her side. Brambleprickle turned to me. "You killed our leader!" She screeched before dashing to the trees. Many Shadowclan did the same. I turned around looking for Brackenpaw. I finally found him chasing after a shadowclan straggler. He gained on him and sliced his throat. Brambleprickle was watching from the trees. "No, Blackhawk!" She yowled. She could do nothing, Blackhawk was dead in a second. Pricklepaw Pricklepaw turned to me her eyes full of amiration. "He is so brave to defend his clan like that." she meowed. My mouth dropped open. "He killed our father and almost me!" I blurted out. Pricklepaw looked at me sideways. "You're jelous of me. you want to be with Brackenpaw! Well you can't do anything about that!" She shouted racing away from me. "No, no!" I yowled after her. ''Why does she have to do that? Why can't she just see he is a murderer? I raced out of camp to follow my sister. It started to rain. I flicked water off of my tail. The fire had scorched most of the camp so my clan slept on the other side of the river. Pricklepaw avoided me the next day. Pricklepaw was always with Brackenpaw. Brackenpaw had not talked to me since the fire, though I assumed he was on the verge of murdering me. I jumped down the ravine. I didn't like being out in the forest alone. Category:Fanfiction Category:Leafster's Pages